Niña buena
by Sheccid PJM
Summary: AU.


NIÑA BUENA

Era otro viernes, 9:30 de la noche. La verdad no tenía mucho que hacer, así que empecé a hacer un zapping en la T.V. Las chicas comunes habrían aprovechado y salido, irse a una fiesta, a ver al novio o algo así. Pero yo no. Realmente me moría de ganas de salir y ver a Harry, mi novio desde hacía 3 semanas, y durante ese tiempo, lo había visto unas escasas 4 veces, que habrían podido ser más, pero, como no, Hermione-Sandra Dee no podía, todo por el estúpido qué dirán. Era muy frustran, y todo se lo debía a mis papás, pues desde niña me dijeron: "no estés a solas con un hombre NUNCA", "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas", si casi, casi les faltaba decirme "evita cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que te diviertas". Mi papá era un político, y mi mamá seguía sus pasos todo el tiempo, siempre detrás de el en alguna cena, alfombra roja, baile, solo vivía para estar detrás de mi padre, y yo su única hija, no podía darles algún espectáculo, porque todo Londres se enteraría. Mis pensamientos hubieran seguido el mismo hilo de no ser por un ruido extraño que al parecer provenía de… ¿la ventana?, alguien estaba aventando piedras hacia ella, al parecer, corrí hacia ella, y me entre asomé por las persianas.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Harry?¿qué haces aquí?-pregunté, tratando de no sonar grosera, esta era una sorpresa MUY grande

-Solo te quería ver ¿puedes salir?

-¿Ahorita?

-Si

-No sé Harry, no creo que me dejen pero… esperame un rato ¿si?… ¿donde te veo?

-En la esquina de la calle Oxford, te voy a esperaré hasta las 10:30 ¿ok?

-Si, espero verte allá

-Te quiero

-Yo igual

Lo vi dar la espalda y caminar hacia la calle Oxford. Dios, qué iba a hacer. obviamente no lo podía dejar plantado, pero no sabía cómo salir de mi casa. ¿Escaparme?… sería la primera vez que lo haría, y no estaba muy segura. Llevaba unos 10 min. pensando lo mismo, ir o no ir… cuando pude escuchar claramente la voz de mi padre en mi mente 'no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas'… Aaah! tenía muchas ganas de gritar,, ¿qué iba a hacer?Recordé que mi mamá me contó una vez que ella se salía en la noche para platicar con mi papá cuando mis abuelitos ya estaban dormidos. ¿Osea que ella si se podía divertir y yo no? Eso era muy injusto. Eso fue lo que hizo que me decidiera. Empecé a pensar en que ropa ponerme. Hoy sí iba a romper las reglas. Odiaba sinceramente a la persona que las había inventado. Había leído que era mejor arrepentirse que quedarse con las ganas.

* * *

Llevaba aproximadamente 15 min. esperando a Hermione, pero tenía el ya normal presentimiento que no llegaría. Desde que empezamos la relación, nos habíamos visto pocas veces. Claro que esas veces habían sido inolvidables, pero de 10 veces que le había propuesto salir , había accedido unas 4, argumentando que qué iban a pensar, que no podía porque era muy tarde y todo tipo de pretextos que tienen que ver con la moral. Eso era. Ella era una moralina, pero tantos pretextos me hacían pensar que no me quería. Las chicas normales habrían hecho lo posible por salir a ver a su novio. Eso era lo que más me asombraba de Hermione. Tenía ganas de darle un diploma: a Hermione 'moralina' Granger, por perderse tantos besos en la esquina'. Pero no la culpaba a ella, si no a sus papás. Ellos le habían inculcado eso, para que no diera espectáculos ni saliera en los diarios londinenses y dañara su reputación. Si había alguna fiesta del colegio, pocas veces asistía aunque se muriera de ganas de ir, pues sus papás insistían en la 'mala imagen' que aquello les proporcionaría, y ella no se dejaba divertirse un poco. Cavilando eso, decidí enviarle un sms, en el que escribí: 'no te preocupes si no puedes venir, te entiendo, no te preocupes, tQm'. Se lo envié, para que no se sintiera presionada. En ese momento tiré una rosa que planeaba darle, la aplasté y la hice añicos. Probablemente era el estado de mi corazón en aquellos momentos. De seguir así, Hermione terminaría detrás de un hombre, cuidando a sus hijos, sin dejarle lugar a sus sueños y metas de ser una profesionista. Tendría su esclavitud por ser tan buena. Miré mi reloj, eran las 10:28. Estaba claro que no vendría, así que me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando escuché mi nombre.

-¡HARRY!

Me di la vuelta lentamente, estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de mí con una sonrisa en su cara. Nos observamos por unos 5 segundos y después corrimos. Saltó a mis brazos y me besó, por primera vez, le devolví el beso con ganas, la cargué y la abracé, le di vueltas, sin dejar de besarla. No tenía ganas de separarme de ella. Estábamos fusionados, y me sentía my feliz. Ya después habría tiempo para charlar.

* * *

**Viernes, 9 de julio del 2010, 12:13 PM**

**Hola, este es otro de mis songfics, esta vez de Ricardo Arjona, otro de los cantantes que amo, y esta canción, que se titula Niña Buena, es una de mis favoritas, el fic me quedo cortito, pero espero que les guste, lo hago lo mejor que puedo entiendan haha, dejen review please, acepto criticas, y ya saben, si quieren un songfic en especial, solo díganme, un beso, **

**Andie!**


End file.
